Set Fire to the Rain
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: SeamusxLavender, when Seamus blows some part of the house up, it's just a normal thing in their household. But it doesn't mean Lavender doesn't overreact every time.


**Set Fire to the Rain**

* * *

><p><em>The first time he blows them up, it's an accident<em>

_The second is a coincidence_

_He knows the third time is when she's going to bloody snap_

* * *

><p>"Lav?" he croaks as the girl in front of him with long beautiful yet charred hair and glaring eyes paces in front of him. She pauses for a mere second, only to send him a withering glare before continuing her journey up and down their living room floor. Which he had set on fire. Again. "Are you-"<p>

"Seamus Finnigan, don't you dare finish that sentence. Let me think." she said, her voice turning into that deep-growl thing she gets when she's really, really pissed off. He gulps, sitting down like a little boy who's being scolded for breaking his mother's vase. Which he did. He set his mother's vase on fire when he was eight. That's when he realized he sort of had a problem.

His first experience with magic was with fire. He was three years old and his birthday. He had been watching the candles on his cake in amazement all night. His mum said that he had the most odd little smile on his face. Then the candles roared out and the tame and gentle candle fire rose up like fireworks. Young Seamus screamed in glee and his mum pushed his dad out of the way while Gran screamed _Augamenti _when the fire turned into visions and pictures over Seamus's head.

"Honey, I have something I have to tell you." his mum said, breathing deeply, as she and his dad crawled out of the place he had hidden.

"Seamus! Are you really going to sit there and say nothing?" Lavender said, her voice shrill. He wants to retort that she just told him to shut up a few seconds ago but he didn't want to die an early death so...

"I'm really sorry I-" he trails off as she stops her pacing and stands in front of him.

"You're sorry that you what? Bloody blew the house on fire? Seamus, I come home after a long day of work, and I don't expect fireworks to be ricocheting off of my bloody head, you wanking git!" Lavender said, attacking him with her fists, balled up in fury. He winced pulling back away from her.

"I'm sorry, Lav, but-"

"Sorry? Do you think sorry does anything for me?" Lavender screeched, pausing in her assault on him. "The first time, it's an accident, the second, a coincidence, but the third is where I draw the line Seamus. Pyromania is a problem Seamus! And I mean, come on. Look at my hair!" she whines, sinking into the couch, tearing up.

Seamus was used to this by now. I mean, since Hogwarts, his little "problem" has gotten better, but he still blew things up. It wasn't the first time this has happened. Lavender still won't let him near the kitchen and is very good with a fire extinguisher, something his dad introduced to him when he was eleven and he almost set his Hogwarts letter, which came through the chimney, on fire.

And every time he did, Lavender would go on a tirade. Usually her hair got burned, and he was glad for that, because he was pretty sure he would never forgive himself if he roasted his girlfriend alive, even if she was training to be a Healer.

"I mean, I have scars already and now, look Seamus! I might have to get it cut this time!" she sobbed. Seamus deemed it safe to touch her again and he put a testing hand on her arm, where a particularly long scar ran from her wrist to her elbow. She was always so insecure about them and wore long sleeved shirts and jackets all the time, it killed her in the summers. She and Bill Weasley struck a unique friendship the last time he and Lavender went to the Burrow for Harry's birthday party last year. He didn't like the scars, for the reminder that she ws hurt, but he wouldn't leave her because of them. She honestly needed more faith in him.

"Lavender, no one minds your scars. Bill's is right across his face, and George is missing an ear, you just have scars on places of your body that only I should be able to see." Seamus said and Lavender laughed through her tears, charred hair forgotten.

"I wouldn't leave you because you're scarred. I wouldn't leave period." he said, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled but a split-second before he could finally attach their lips, she placed a finger on them and stalled him.

"Oh no. When I said 'wanking git', I meant it." Lavender said, getting up and leaving him to schedule an appointment for Hilari's Hogsmeade Hair Salon, as soon as possible. "You're sleeping on your burnt couch tonight."

Seamus nodded to himself as she went upstairs. Why was he not surprised?

* * *

><p><strong>I promised a follower on Tumblr that I would do this.. so... yeah. xD<strong>


End file.
